Initial D:Racing Dream
by L.M. Reyes
Summary: No one believed in him except for his father and now Luis is out to prove to the world that there is nothing more powerful than a racing dream. And no barrier will stand in his way not even love.
1. The beginning of a dream

Initial D: Racing Dream

**Chapter 1**

_Seven years ago_

"Tessa! Hurry up or you'll be late for your driving lesson! It's your final day!" Mel said in a panicked tone.

"OK, OK! Sheesh, what is with you, Mother, it's not like I'm such a crappy driver. I can take that license test anytime I want to. I'm already eighteen, for crying out loud!"

An irritated Mel then countered, "Hey, don't raise your voice at me, young girl! I am still your mother. Besides, you know I'll never allow you to take that license test without finishing your driving lesson course, whether you need it or not and whether you like it or not!"

Tessa sarcastically replied, "Fine by me, but try to be less aggressive with me. Do something about my younger brother Luis. He's already thirteen and he still doesn't know how to drive. When I was his age I was already driving to school."

"Hey don't be too mean to your brother," Mel laughed out. "You know for a fact that your brother doesn't even care about cars. It's just so sad that he's the boy in this family and yet he's the one who doesn't like cars. How will he follow in the footsteps of your father, a living legend in the racing scene?"

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be the one to live up to dad's greatness. I was born to be a racer," Tessa grinned. She waved goodbye to Mel, exited out the door and walked towards a waiting car.

As the car drove away from sight, Luis stares blindly at a wall. Tears were streaming down from his eyes like a waterfall and, in a depressed tone, he said to himself, _But I want to be a racer too._

_Four months later_

The door opened and a cheerful Tessa walked towards a dining table. It was filled with plates and soda cans. In the middle was a large cake saying, "Congratulations to our future racing legend!" along with a picture of a blue Nissan Silvia S15.

"Wow thank you, I never expected a celebration like this. I never thought that acquiring a driver's license was such a big deal," Tessa enthusiastically said while staring at the large cake.

"Of course, you always loved cars and racing. We supported you through all the challenges you went through to achieve your dream of becoming a racer. We're all so proud of you," Mel said before hugging Tessa like any mother proud of her daughter's accomplishment.

"Well, I managed to fulfill half of my dream. I still don't have a car," frowned Tessa.

"Why do you think there's an S15 printed on your cake?" Louie said with a confident smile.

"What! Oh my god, you're pulling my leg. You mean…"

"Yes, it's right outside," Louie assured her, his smile getting wider.

Louie led Tessa outside where a shiny new S15 was waiting.

"Well, here are the keys. Enjoy!" Louie dropped the car keys on Tessa's waiting palms.

"Thank you, Dad! I love you!" Tessa hugged her father. She then opened the car door and sat on the brand new Bride bucket seats, its cushion shaping to form fit with Tessa's slender body.

"Wow, these bucket seats are really comfortable. Did you make any more modifications, Dad?"

"No, the engine is still a stock SR20DET. The rest is also stock since I figured it's already a good car so why bother?" Louie laughed.

"Ok, I'll be going now," she said. Tessa slammed the door of her brand new car and starts the engine, revving it up before driving off.

Luis was once again staring blankly, this time at his older sister. His hands tightened into fists. His eyes burned with determination as a wind passed by and waved his hair.

_I will be a racer._


	2. Complicated love

I am so sorry, the chapter 2 I uploaded earlier was not the edited version, this is the finished chapter 2 I am sorry for any inconveniences.

Initial D: Racing Dream

**Chapter 2**

_Five years later_

Luis opened the door, grinning with confidence. In his right hand, he held his newly acquired driving license. He entered the house, hoping to find a dinner table filled with plates, food, and soda cans. Most importantly, he anticipated a large cake with celebratory greetings and a picture of his dream car printed on it.

Instead, he found his father reading a newspaper and sitting beside a near empty dinner table. Luis stared in complete disbelief and felt a sudden burst of emotion.

"Where is everyone? I just came back with my driving license and no one even bought some food to celebrate!" Luis said in near anger.

Mel's forehead wrinkled as any mother talking to her son who has not met her expectations in life. "You were expecting we treat you the same way we treated your sister when she got her license?"

Luis balled his hands into fists and said, "Well yes, it is only fair. Do you even know what that means?"

"Don't say that! We raised you both with equal love and attention!" said Mel, her tone rising.

"Really? Well then where's the celebration? And I can only begin to imagine what you will give me for my first car."

"I see, so that's what this is about, huh? Well, I'm sorry to rain on your parade, young man, but racing has nothing to do with fair treatment."

"Oh, you are so good at this, Mother," Luis sarcastically retorted. "Of course racing has everything to do with fair treatment. I love racing just as much as my sister does but you gave full support only to her!"

"You love racing? You never even cared about cars and racing until you were seventeen! Your sister was already very good at driving cars and already had basic know-how about racing when she was only thirteen! Who do you think should we give our support to, someone who has shown interest in fulfilling her dream at a young age or someone who has only recently begun doing something half-heartedly? Of course we will give our full support to the one who already knows what path to take!"

Louie slammed the newspaper he was reading on the table and stood up. "Enough! Never use 'we' whenever you talk about racing. You may not support our son but I do."

Mel sighed and replied, "Good luck with that."

She turned on her heels and started to walk away when she suddenly stopped. She whirled back and warned, "But always remembers that your daughter will be the one to excel in racing and not your son."

She then swiveled around and stalked off. Once Mel closed the door, Louie looked at Luis and asked "Do you really want to be a racer?"

"Yes," said Luis intently.

"You'll need a car then," muttered Louie. "Let me make some calls and it should arrive by tonight."

Louie approached his son. He clapped his hand on Luis' shoulder as a way of reassurance. "Listen to me, son. If you're really serious about this, I'll get you a practice car. In five months, if I see that you're ready, I'll get you a better car, OK?"

Luis happily agreed.

Mel overheard everything. She immediately took out her cell phone and began to call Tessa.

At a gas station, Tessa's cell phone began ringing. She answered the call, surprised to hear from her mother. She listened quietly for a few minutes then calmly shut the phone and placed it in her pocket. She sighed irritably and said, "I can't believe my father is giving my brother a car!"

"Hey, that's great news! He is eighteen and he did get his license so it's all good, right?" commented Eggy while sitting on the hood of his lime green EJ6.

"You don't understand. My brother is a crappy driver. He'll only get into an accident," exclaimed Tessa.

"So your younger brother is getting a car, eh? Maybe I should race him," remarked Randy, his back resting on his DC2.

"Forget it, Randy. He can barely manage sixty kilometers per hour what more at racing speeds. He'll only end up at the bottom Mt Akina," Tessa replied.

"Well, picking on Nakazato is starting to get boring. I want to race against someone who can at least finish the track without hitting the guardrails," Randy muttered in disappointment.

"Well, my brother should be able to at least finish the race in one piece, being so slow and all," Tessa said, a smirk on her face.

"Hey, why don't we challenge the Red Suns? You are familiar with that team from Akagi, right?" asked James who was sitting on the trunk of his Mazda Axela.

"Are you crazy? Those guys are extremely skilled, especially Ryosuke Takahashi. I'm nowhere near that good, at least for now," said Randy while looking at his watch. When he saw that it was already three in the afternoon, he panicked. "Hey, I have to go. I'm ten minutes late. My girlfriend is going to kill me!"

Randy hurriedly entered his Integra and started the engine. "Well, see you guys tomorrow" he called out. He closed the car door and drove off.

Tessa, Eggy and James also said their goodbyes and left.

_Five hours later_

Luis was lying down on his bed when his cell phone rang. He answered the call and was greeted with his father's voice. "Hey, come on down your car is here."

Luis immediately got up and ran down the stairs. He hastily went to the garage where he saw a cheese yellow Hatchi go with a massive ricer rear wing waiting for him, its headlights appearing as though it were staring at him.

"Well, here's your practice car I bought it second hand for around forty thousand Yen," explained Louie.

Louie handed the car keys to Luis who immediately opened the driver's car door and got in.

"Thanks, Dad. This would do for a practice car," Luis remarked gratefully as he started the lowly car "I'm going out. Better start practicing for that race car you promised me!"

Luis smiled and closed the car door. He shifted the car into gear, and drove off.

Louie stared after his son. Deep down, he had a feeling he had just witnessed the beginning of something wonderful.

"Be patient son as the path you have taken is harder than any opponent and longer than any mountain pass..."

_The next day_

Luis arrived at Gunma University in his Hatchi go. He glanced at his watch and saw that he was only two minutes away from being late for class. After locking the door of his car, Luis ran as fast as he could.

He sighed in relief when he found that he made it on time. He sank into one of the many available chairs just as the professor walked in.

Thirty minutes later, the classroom door swung open and gorgeous woman stood in the doorway. As she entered the room, she looked around for a vacant seat. All the men couldn't help but stare in awe as she started walking towards the only remaining vacant seat: the one beside Luis.

She gracefully sat down and almost immediately, Luis could smell her perfume wafting in his nose. He stole a glance at her and dreamily thought, _Who is this girl? She is so beautiful_

The professor resumed his discussion. The topic was about what determines a automobile's potential of being a top seller in the market. He began asking his students what kind of cars they drove. Luis shrank back in his chair, wishing to God that he isn't called. As luck would have it, he was the first person the professor pointed to. "Well, Luis tell us what car you drive."

"I drive a Hatchi go," Luis said quietly, his cheeks slightly flaming.

"I'm sorry, could you speak up?"

"I said I drive a Hatchi go!" Luis repeated louder, trying hard to sound as proud as possible.

The entire class erupted in laughter, save for the girl sitting beside him. As Luis endured the painful storm of embarrassment, she looked at him with a little smile on her face. He flashed her a grateful smile.

Pretty soon, class was over and as Luis gathered his things, he overheard a group of young men talking about the beautiful newcomer.

"Who is she?" one person asked.

"You don't know her? Her name is Alexa," another person replied. "She is a freshman do not get any ideas though, I heard she already has a boyfriend."

As the group of young men daydreamed Luis takes a glance of Alexa sitting on a bench as if waiting for someone. Luis, who brushed aside the 'she already has a boyfriend rumor', approaches Alexa and sits next to her and it took all his confidence and all his will to talk to her;

"Hey, thank you for not laughing at me," Luis said with a slightly shy tone.

Alexa turns her head to look at Luis wearing a shy smile on his face.

"How did you know with all that laughter in the room that I was the only other person not to laugh?" Alexa asked, curious.

"Well I can hear no voice source at my left side which is where you were sitting" Luis answered with a nerdy tone.

"Wow you can detect where the sounds are coming from that is amazing." Alexa enthusiastically said.

"It is basically filtering out and identifying different sounds when I want to. For example when two cars are racing I can filter out the noise of my car's engine so that I can hear my opponent's engine sound. With this I will be able to know where exactly my opponent is at my back."

Wearing a rarely seen wide smile fit , Luis once again summoned all his confidence and will to ask Alexa;

"Any plans today?" Luis asked as if he is already courting the girl

"Yes, I am going to a date with my boyfriend" Alexa answered.

"Well, do you need a ride? I can take you there," Luis offered, still wearing a wide smile.

"Oh, thank you anyway but my boyfriend will drive me there," Alexa answered after which she received a text message from her boyfriend stating that he is already there. Say And so Alexa in a rush can only say a rushed, "Goodbye and see you tomorrow, racer!"

Just as Luis is about to form a smile, Alexa then runs toward waiting silver M5 with its V10 engine roaring as if it wants to devour any other car who dares to challenge it in a race. As Alexa enters the M5 and closes the door, Luis can feel pain slowly devouring him. And as the M5 drives away from sight he can feel all the hope that he might be together with Alexa, all driving away from him.

Who is Alexa, who is the mysterious driver of the M5? Next Chapter: The prelude to the dream.


	3. The prelude to the dream

Initial D Racing dream

Chapter 3

_Two years ago_

_Miguel come down, food is getting cold and I do not want to reheat it just for you. _A friendly female voice echoes

_Yeah mom I am coming down already sheesh. _Miguel replied with a commanding tone

_Curry again? Is there nothing else to eat here in Japan other than raw food and curry? I want some English food; I miss my fish and chips. _Miguel shakes his head in disappointment

_Stop complaining, it has only been a few weeks since we finished settling down here in Japan. If you want some English cuisine then you are free to go back to England. _Miguel's mother raises her tone in irritation

_Oh how I wish I could go back to England, but dads new job is here in Japan and I would not want to leave him alone here. Besides, the women here are pretty. _Miguel comments with a huge smile on his face, happy with the way things are.

_The only thing missing is a car. _Miguel with a sigh

_Oh do not worry; I am sure your father will buy you one. Tell him once he comes back from work I am sure he will understand._

_A few hours later_

BEEP BEEP!

Miguel hurriedly ran down the stairs and proceeded to open the gate of their house.

A white Mercedes Benz S-Class appears and the driver waves to Miguel with Miguel waving right back. The driver then proceeds to park the car, turns off the engine and proceeds to greet Miguel.

_Hey son, did your mom cook anything? _Miguel's dad asked enthusiastically

_Curry. _Miguel replied with a bored tone

_Curry?! Again?! _With a shout that echoes throughout the entire house. Footsteps are heard and Miguel's mom arrives and confronts father and son

_Yes, curry again. I am sorry Gibbson I promise I will cook something different next time,_

_It is alright Elizabeth, I will just make myself a grilled cheese sandwich_

Gibbson hugged Elizabeth and the two entered the house with Miguel following shortly after

_A few minutes later_

While Gibbson prepared his meal with Elizabeth helping out, Miguel cautiously approached his father.

_Dad can I ask you something? _

Gibbson replied with a curious

_Sure son what is it?_

Miguel anxiously replied

_Will you buy me a car?_

Gibbson smiled and said

_Son you know I will buy you anything, what car you have in mind, I know that here in Japan the Nissan Skyline is extremely popular._

Miguel with a determined look in his face kindly replied

_Well, I really do not like Japanese cars no matter how powerful they say it is. They all look lame and they all have tiny engines with proportionally weak power, heck I would even prefer a American Muscle car over a Japanese car even though the muscle car can barely turn. I want a European car; a BMW M5._

Gibbson finished preparing his grilled cheese sandwich and began eating it. He then turned his attention to Miguel and said:

_If that is what you want then that is what you will get. _

Gibbson opened his briefcase and got a checkbook. After writing details and signing it, he gave it to Miguel.

_Well here you go son, It is a blank check because I have no idea about its price so you take care of that part._

Miguel joyfully accepted the check and as morning nears, the three fixed up the kitchen and prepared to rest.

_One week later_

A cell phone rang and a still sleepy Miguel struggled to answer it. But after seeing who was calling, he quickly got up and answered the phone.

_Hey, am I glad to hear from you. Do you have any updates for me?_

The caller answered in a excited tone

_Yes sir, the M5 you ordered has just arrived in our dealership. When will you be available to pick it up?_

Miguel nearly jumped in excitement; his car is finally within grasp. He then mustered a hasty reply

_Ok, I will pick it up today just give me an hour._

The two exchanged goodbyes and Miguel hurriedly rushed to the bathroom. He finished thirty minutes later and he rushed to his father.

_Dad, my M5 has arrived at the dealership; will you be able to drive me there?_

Gibbson got up and replied

_Sure son, just give me a few minutes to prepare myself_

After ten minutes, Miguel and his father left in the S-Class.

_Thirty Minutes later: BMW Dealership_

Upon arriving in the dealership, Miguel was so excited with his car that once the S-Class stopped he immediately ran toward the dealership entrance. His father followed shortly after. Miguel found the sales agent he dealt with and began conversing.

_So, where is my M5?_ Miguel said with excitement

_Yes sir we have it now please follow me. _The sales agent replied with a smile perfected by training.

Miguel followed the sales agent toward the back of the showroom to the garage where they maintain cutsomer's cars and where cars awaiting pickup are stored.

_Wow, it looks so much better in real life. _Miguel walked toward the M5 and started feeling the lines of the car and then immediately asked for the keys. He opened the hood and stared at awe to the massive 5.0L engine. After nearly drooling at the engine, Miguel closed the hood and he was approached by his father.

_Well I have to say that is better than any skyline I have ever seen. _Gibbson remarked and tapped the shoulder of Miguel. _I guess I have to leave now, I have a meeting to attend to._ After an exchange of goodbyes, Miguel returned his attention toward his new car. Once he received the papers and other requirements for a new car Miguel rushed toward his M5 and started it.

The 5.0L engine exploded with a monstrous roar. Miguel smiled and proceeded to exit the dealership, revving up the engine occasionally. _I love this car, I feel invincible when I am behind the wheel._ Miguel talked to himself but just then his cell phone rang which he answered with a bit of reluctance seeing it as a disturbance to his ogling of the M5. It was his friend; _Hey Miguel did you get the M5 already?_

_Yes and in fact I am driving it already_. Miguel replied with an irritated tone. _Nice, hey do you want to go out tonight? _The friend asked in a cautious tone. _Yeah, I am sure to get some girls with my new toy. _Miguel snickered and his friend immediately replied; _great I will wait for you in our old hang out place. _Miguel ended the call and proceeded to the aforementioned place.

_Five hours later_

Miguel and his friend arrived at a famous nightclub. The M5 took all the attention away from the local cars parked at the front of the nightclub. Miguel revved up the M5 which resulted in earning even more stares. After Miguel parked the M5, he and his friend entered the nightclub. They experienced the typical dancing and partying atmosphere that nightclubs are known for. As they were about to buy some drinks, Miguel spotted a girl which was so beautiful it merited a second look and finally a stare.

_I think it is my lucky day today. Check out that girl. _Miguel said to his friend while still staring at the girl.

_Woah, you are still very fast Miguel. Go for it. _The friend laughed and pushed Miguel to take action

Miguel approached the girl and he immediately broke the ice with a greeting. _Hi, do you mind if we can just talk for a while?_ Miguel said with a kind gesture which the girl fell for. _Sure, I would love to make new friends. _The lady softly replied, Miguel and the girl found a table and after settling down they began chatting.

_I am sorry for not introducing myself. The name is Miguel Castle and yours? _ Miguel asked with a gentleman like voice. _I am Alexandra but you can call me Alexa, it is nice to meet you. _Alexa replied with a bit of shyness and staring directly in the eyes of Miguel seemingly attracted to the young English man. _So Alexa, tell me more about yourself. _Miguel asked while also staring right in the eyes of Alexa.

The new couple talked to each other for more than an hour, with every word bringing them much closer to each other until finally they call it quits.

_Hey Alexa, do you need a ride home? _Miguel offered which Alexa nodded to.

_Hey Adrian! I think you will have to find another ride home._ Miguel shouted at his friend which also nodded and waved goodbye to the couple. The two exited the nightclub and walked toward the M5 with Miguel leading the way.

_Wow, nice car. _Alexa commented and Miguel smiled and said; _well it would look better with you in the passenger seat. _Alexa blushed and entered the M5. The couple drove off

_An hour later_

The couple arrived at their destination.

_That was the best time I have ever had in a long time. _Miguel remarked, staring at Alexa who is also staring right back._ Well it would not be the last time if you really wanted to. _Alexa replied blushing. Miguel and Alexa stared each other in the eyes with an aura of love surrounding the couple.

_Alexa, I really want to meet again. _Miguel placed his hand over Alexa's hand. The couple exchanged phone numbers and before Alexa can leave the car, Miguel kissed Alexa in the lips and said _are you free tomorrow? Would you want a date? _Alexa blushed and replied _Sure I would love that. _As Alexa proceeded to enter her house, Miguel hastily said;

_I love you_

Alexa turned toward Miguel and smiled.

_Four months later_

Miguel and Alexa just finished shopping and are about to head home. _I had a great time with you as always. _Miguel said slightly blushing and Alexa held Miguel's hand. _I have always wanted to say this since we first met, it was just too early then but now that we are already dating for four months now I think it is time to ask you if we could be, more than friends. _Miguel asked Alexa who blushes and replied _Of course we can! I have waited long enough I love you so much. _Alexa then kissed Miguel.

As the couple enters , they hear a loud noise which grows progressively louder as the source gets closer. After a few moments a black R32 Skyline appeared on the rear view mirror of the M5. The R32 flashed its lights three times, signaling for a race challenge. Miguel turned to Alexa who nodded with approval. With that Miguel stepped on the gas and without too much effort pulled away from the black R32. But then the R32 driver also pressed on the gas pedal and was able to shorten the gap.

_So you want to race? I will gladly give you want you want. _Miguel accelerated even more and the gap between the two cars increased.

_Heh I will not go down that easily, I visited Akina to look for challengers and I will not lose to anyone around here again. _Nakazato Remarked with a grin in his face as he pushed the RB26DETT engine to its limit.

_Nakazato the leader of the Myogi Night Kids how kind for you to visit Akina. _Miguel remarked _But I am sorry but I cannot lose to my first challenger nor with any other challengers._ Miguel goes flat out on his M5 leaving the R32 effortlessly.

_Are European cars really this powerful that not even my R32 can keep up with? It would be pointless to see what will happen when we hit the corners because the gap is too far now. _Nakazato then slows down as he will not be able to catch up any longer.

----------------------------------------------------

The monster M5 has been unleashed, how will Luis be able to defeat a car that not even the R32 Skyline can keep up with in terms of power. And what does the future hold for Luis as he gets caught between love and racing. Next Chapter: The stepping stone


End file.
